


Sickness

by MochiTrash8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sick Eren Yeager, really ooc, sorry OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTrash8910/pseuds/MochiTrash8910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi stared at the boy lying on the clean, white bedsheets before him. Eren's chest seemed to rise and fall steadily, unaffected by the growing sickness flowing through his bloodstream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

Levi stared at the boy lying on the clean, white bedsheets before him. Eren's chest seemed to rise and fall steadily, unaffected by the growing sickness flowing through his bloodstream. 

The first time Eren showed the symptoms, was the week-long fever, the fatigue, and the lack of appetite.  
Gradually, the boy became weaker and weaker, until one day, he collapsed.

That day, Levi found him lying on the floor of their apartment, and immediately brought Eren to the hospital. When they arrived in the emergency room, the doctors rushed to bring Eren back into consciousness. After several blood tests and examinations, it was confirmed that Eren had leukemia, as well as another harsh infection, and had an undetermined amount of time to live.

At first, Levi panicked, and searched for days for a way to fix Eren, to cure him, make him stay.  
But time after time, he was met with the same answer, "I'm sorry." 

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Levi was fed up with it.

"Stop apologizing, just find a way to help him!" he'd screamed at a doctor. 

He felt helpless when he couldn't help Eren, and then tried to distance himself from him. Whenever he took a glance at the brunette, overwhelming guilt of not being able to cure the boy would rush over him.  
But eventually, the pain of Levi leaving his presence killed Eren even faster, and the elder gave in to his need to see him again.

Before he knew it, Levi had fallen asleep, and was awaken by a soft voice.

"L-Levi.....Levi," the voice rasped softly.

The raven-haired man opened his eyes to see ocean blue ones staring back at his, with tears welling beneath them.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you okay?" Levi was quickly alert and focused, worried about his lover's well-being.

"No, no... It's just..." Eren paused, and took a shallow, shaky breath, while a single tear ran down his face. 

"I'm so afraid, Levi. I'm so fucking afraid," the boy stuttered, as sobs racked his body. 

"Eren," the man gasped, and he stood up to hold the shuddering boy in his arms. 

"I don't want to die, Levi. I can't stand the thought of leaving you by yourself, or leaving the world without ever having done anything." 

"Shh, shhh... It's okay," Levi continued to rub his hand comfortingly on the younger's back, and felt his own sadness rising within him.

He pulled back to look at Eren, and saw the red-eyed teen sniffling and looking down at his own hands. Levi put a gentle hand on Eren's cheek, and brushed away the remaining droplets around his eyes, and smiled sadly at him.

"Eren, Eren... Look at me," he used his softest voice to coax Eren's gaze back up.

Tilting his head up, his eyes met with Levi's, and Levi leaned forward to press his forehead against Eren's keeping a steady hand at his neck while using the most stable voice he could produce to reassure the dying boy.

"It's okay to be scared, it's okay to be afraid, it's okay to not want to die. Eren, I love you so much, and you are the most important person in my life. You taught me happiness when I had lost everything, and you were able to get this grumpy old man to smile again. Whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm flying, and I'm sure all your friends and coworkers, and everyone you've come into contact with can feel it too. Your constant optimism, kindness, determination, has inspired so many people and brightened so many lives, so don't ever say that you never did anything in this cruel world. Don't worry about me, alright? It's all going to be okay." 

With that, Levi planted a sweet kiss on Eren's damp lips, and hugged him, whispering nothing but assuring words and compliments into his ear. 

The boy finally calmed down, and his breathing slowed back to it's original pace, as Levi gradually released his grasp on him and settled him back down onto the hospital bed. 

As Eren nodded back asleep, a faint "Thank you," was heard, and Levi's heart filled with a sad, bittersweet feeling.

When he sat back down in his chair next to Eren's bed, he was exhausted from the emotional release as well, and quickly fell back asleep. 

 

A flatline was piercing through his drowsy slumber, and Levi split his eyes open to be greeted by doctors and nurses rushing around a pale Eren, and a straight green line on the screen staring back at him from the other side of Eren's bed. 

While the hospital staff panicked and yelled, everything seemed to move in slow motion as Levi slowly rose from his seat, and staggered closer to Eren. A shaking hand reached out to stroke the boy's soft, brown hair, and Levi let out a sad sigh with the sobs building up in his chest.

"It's okay now, Eren. Be free."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ;n;  
> Really OOC OTL  
> Thank you for reading~! :D


End file.
